Feliz Cumpleaños, Emma
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: La esperanza puede ser un arma de doble filo para quien la posee, es dolorosa o muy gratificante poseerla en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo, tener esperanza de que algún día puedas volver a ver a alguien que amas después de hacer un sacrificio enorme para salvarte a ti a todas las personas a tu alrededor.


**Capítulo Único: Un Sueño Muy Real**

 **Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, todos los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Disney y ABC.

* * *

El frío de la noche se cuela por una ventana de esa casa en donde alguna vez Blanca Nieves y su Príncipe Encantador tuvieron a toda su familia reunida. Pero, desde hace casi seis meses todo cambió, Nieves rara vez sonreía, Henry prefería quedarse con Regina porque el estar en casa de sus abuelos era muy doloroso para él. David era el sostén de su esposa y su pequeño Neal, él tenía que ser el fuerte en todo esto. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, sabían que una de las personas que más amaban en esta tierra o en cualquier otra se sacrificó para salvarlos no solo a ellos, sino a todo Storybrooke. Muy en el fondo entendían que ella no estaba muerta, en el fondo esperaban que la oscuridad no la consumiera, que ella aún la combatía, toda su familia tenía la esperanza de que Emma Swan volvería a casa y seguiría siendo su hija, su madre, su final feliz y su Salvadora.

Esa noche, la familia ya se encontraba dormida, o cuando menos solo el pequeño príncipe lo estaba. David dormitaba en su cama, intentaba descansar al menos una noche entera, él siempre despertaba alterado a la mitad de la madrugada por alguna de las tantas pesadillas que le aquejaban; la mayoría eran sobre esa noche en donde vio a Emma absorber la oscuridad del Espectro y casi siempre veía mil y un formas de perderla, soñando e imaginando todo lo que estaría sintiendo al tener toda esa oscuridad en su interior y sobretodo, le aterraban las pesadillas donde la veía de regreso completamente sucumbida, convertida en otra persona, convertida en un monstruo.

Blanca Nieves trataba de ser fuerte por su hijo, ya que él no tenía uso de razón para comprender lo que sucedía, ella tuvo que aceptar con el tiempo, que no podía derrumbarse por su pequeño y que tenía que seguir adelante, pero era muy complicado y a veces sentía que era imposible. Las noches eran tortuosas y los días eran mil veces peor, tener que mentirles a todos diciéndoles que estaba bien, ocultar su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa se sentía como si le atravesaran el corazón con una flecha, cada día que pasaba era salir de un infierno para entrar a otro. Sentía impotencia, ira y dolor al recordar los últimos momentos de su hija siendo Emma Swan, sin poder olvidar lo que les dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de esa oscuridad, recordaba la súplica de su hija y sabía que cuando tuvieran una pista de su paradero y alguna idea de cómo retirarle la oscuridad del Espectro todo volvería a ser como antes. Ella se levantó a la mitad de la noche, como era ya costumbre, no podía dormir, se había levantado para prepararse un poco de chocolate con canela, después de servirse, se sentó en la mesa mirando a la nada. El ambiente que alguna vez irradiaba calidez ya no existía, el aire era frío y todo se sentía fuera de lugar. Para Blanca Nieves, la noche lucía más oscura que cualquier otra, como si algo fuera a suceder. Sin más, subió a la recamara de su hija y su nieto, observó las cosas de su querida Emma, todo estaba intacto y su chaqueta roja estaba encima de la cama. Ante tal escena, Blanca Nieves tomó la chaqueta entre sus manos, la miró por unos segundos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

–Emma…Emma… –Repetía Nieves entre sollozos.

Abrazó la chaqueta con fuerza y lentamente se acostó en la cama de su hija, lloró en silencio para no despertar a Neal ni preocupar aún más a su agobiado esposo, ya no quería aumentarle peso a su carga diaria. Lloraba por no poder ver a su hija, por lo que le podría suceder en esos precisos momentos, y porque una voz en su cabeza le decía que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos en los que cabría la posibilidad de encontrarla y salvarla. ¿Perder la esperanza? ¿Por qué no? Parecía lo más sensato, Killian ya la había perdido desde hace unas dos semanas, nadie sabía en donde estaba, simplemente un día, la daga apareció en su puerta junto con una nota que decía: **"Lamento haberme llevado la daga por tanto tiempo. Traté de llamarla pero jamás apareció. Me rindo, la amo, pero es horrible la espera. Nieves, David. LO SIENTO"**.

Perder la esperanza, olvidar a su hija y seguir adelante por esa criatura inocente que la necesitaba más que a cualquier otra persona, una criatura que también estaba perdiendo a su madre al igual que su hermana. Esa era su única conclusión, por más veces que lo pensara, por más veces que todas sus teorías giraran en su mente, esa era la respuesta a corto plazo. En esos momentos y al pensar en eso, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y un pequeño sollozo salía de su boca, pensar en esas cosas la hacían sentirse la peor madre del mundo.

* * *

Después de un rato, se quedó dormida por fin, eran las 3:00 a.m. cuando el sueño logró vencerla. Poco a poco se adentró en sus sueños, perdiendo así su conexión con la realidad por un momento. Blanca Nieves estaba de pie, en medio de un gran cuarto completamente blanco sin puertas ni ventanas, no había nadie ni nada, solo ella.

–Blanca Nieves… Blanca Nieves… –Se escuchaba una voz dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó la Princesa con desconfianza.

–Blanca Nieves… –El susurro se hacía cada vez más intenso.

– ¡Quien quiera que sea! ¡Aparezca ya! –Gritaba Nieves, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Por unos instantes el susurro dejó de escucharse y alguien apareció desde una esquina de la habitación, al ver a esa persona, los ojos de Blanca Nieves volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, su voz le temblaba y no podía moverse, sabía que era un sueño pero desde que era una niña no había vuelto a soñar con esa persona a la que tanto amó, no creía que ella estuviera parada ahí después de tantos años, la Gran Reina Madre, la Reina Eva estaba con ella.

– ¡M-Mamá! –Exclamaba Nieves– ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿En serio eres tú?!

–Así es mi niña, soy yo. –Contestaba la Reina esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Blanca Nieves corrió a abrazarla y se emocionó al darse cuenta que podía tocarla y abrazarla de nuevo, no le importó que fuese solo un sueño, todo lo que quería en ese momento era estar con su madre y no soltarla jamás.

–Oh mi niña, has pasado por tantas cosas. Tu vida fue plagada de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y la gran mayoría fue por mi culpa, por mis actitudes pasadas tú tuviste que pagar el precio. Mi pequeña Nieves, lo siento tanto.

–No mamá, nada de eso. Tú no tuviste la culpa, no sabías de lo que Cora era capaz de hacer, no te guardo rencor, porque dentro de todo ese sufrimiento encontré el amor y formé una familia. Me alegra que estés aquí.

–Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedes soñar conmigo, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Dime tesoro ¿Qué es lo que te aflige? –Preguntaba Eva tomando de la mano a su hija.

–Es mi hija, Emma. Ella se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos y ahora tiene el poder del Espectro, no sabemos dónde puede estar ni como encontrarla y mucho menos como quitarle la oscuridad. Me siento horrible, he perdido a mi hija por tercera vez y no entiendo porque, soy la peor madre del mundo. –Contestaba Nieves entre llanto y sollozos.

–Ven aquí mi amor, no eres la peor madre del mundo, eres una buena madre que ha pasado por muchas dificultades, pero debes confiar en ti misma, así como ella confía en ti para que la salves, tu hija te ama y lo sabes, ella es fuerte, valiente y entregada. Debes tener esperanza en que la volverás a ver.

– ¿Esperanza? ¿Esperanza? Eso es fácil de decir. –Replicaba su hija.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡Toda mi vida he tenido esperanza! He tenido esperanza desde que te perdí, tuve la esperanza de tener una buena vida junto a mi padre pero no fue así, después de su muerte mi madrastra me persiguió por mucho tiempo para darme un destino peor que la muerte y cuando creí que todo había terminado, me condenó a pasar 28 años de mi vida bajo un hechizo en esta tierra sin magia, 28 años en los que no pude ver crecer a mi hija, cuando la recuperé ya era demasiado tarde y justo cuando todo parecía ir bien ocurre esto. ¿De qué me sirve tener la vaga esperanza de que algún mísero día todo vaya a estar bien? ¿Cuándo vendrá por fin ese final feliz que tanto he anhelado? Ya me cansé de luchar, me cansé de creer que todo se compondrá algún día. La esperanza es lo peor que se le puede dar a una persona.

La Reina abrazó con fuerza a su hija, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras Nieves solo lloraba sin control al ver que su mundo se hacía pedazos frente a sus ojos y a pesar de ser un sueño, sus sentimientos eran reales y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mojando así la almohada de Emma.

–No quiero tener esperanza mamá, ya no más.

– ¿De verdad piensas eso cielo?

Ella se separó de su madre y volteó rápidamente al reconocer la amable voz de su querido padre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es esto un sueño en verdad?

–Me temo que así lo es mi pequeña Blanca Nieves. Tu madre y yo hemos venido hasta aquí en tu sueño. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta amor?

–Sí.

– ¿Qué pasaría si dejarás de creer que tu futuro cambiará algún día?

–No, no lo sé. Creo que podría seguir adelante y cuidar de mi familia.

– ¿Crees realmente qué perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a tu hija se solucionará todo? ¿Tu corazón cree que perdiendo totalmente la esperanza va a ser feliz?

–No. No lo sé papá.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando el Espectro te dio esa poción para olvidar a tu amor?

–Perdí mi esencia.

– ¿No crees que pasaría lo mismo si pierdes tu esperanza? Tú sabes mejor que nadie que la esperanza es igual de vital que respirar, sabes que la esperanza te ayudó en tus horas más oscuras, y gracias a esa esperanza encontraste el amor. Cariño, los finales felices no existen como tal, lo feliz viene de los buenos momentos que te ocurren en el trayecto. Un final es triste porque es lo último.

–Cariño, eres una mujer entregada y decidida, no te pierdas a ti misma, debes conservar tu fe, llegará el momento en el que todo cambiará, te lo prometo, pero ahora más que nunca debes aferrarte a tu esperanza porque no solo tú lo estás haciendo, también tu esposo y tu nieto lo hacen, su esperanza es lo que los mantiene aquí y eso es lo que debes recordar. –Proseguía Eva.

–Mamá, Papá. Los necesito más que nunca junto a mí.

El Rey Leopold y la Reina Eva abrazaron con fuerza a su hija, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor solo con soñar sentirlos a su lado para que pueda volver a ser la misma de antes.

–Blanca Nieves, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, donde sea que te encuentres, siempre estaremos en tu corazón, nunca nos alejaremos de ti y siempre que te sientas perdida, recuérdanos, recuerda los pocos o muchos buenos momentos que pasamos los 3 juntos, recuerda a nuestra familia.

–Te amamos mi vida, nos dolió dejarte, lo admito, pero al ver en este momento a la mujer en la que te has convertido me das mucho orgullo, hazle caso a tu padre, siempre que quieras hablar con nosotros, pues, puedes mirar las estrellas.

–Gracias, yo también los amo.

– ¿Sabes qué día es hoy mi cielo? –Preguntaba el Rey.

Su hija pensó detenidamente la fecha exacta en el mundo real. Al darse cuenta de que día era, solo cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, no sabía cómo reaccionar al reconocer que ese día era el cumpleaños de Emma.

–Descuida cariño, no te pongas triste, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ven, acompáñanos, hay alguien más que se muere por verte.

– ¿Quién?

–En un momento lo sabrás.

Tras decir esto, los Reyes tomaron de las manos a su querida Princesa, levantaron el brazo que les quedaba libre y la habitación se desvanecía lentamente. Detrás de esa habitación había un prado hermoso que se extendía por varias hectáreas, el pasto era tan verde como los ojos de Nieves, los árboles a su alrededor eran sumamente frondosos y las montañas le regalaban un paisaje hermoso junto con el amanecer. En el horizonte se veía una silueta diminuta, parecía la silueta de una niña pequeña, conforme esta se acercaba iba creciendo, a medio camino lograba reconocer la silueta de una adolescente de 16 años, sus ojos se iluminaron y parecían recuperar el brillo que perdieron cuando vieron a esa misma persona desaparecer frente a sus ojos. La silueta era de su única hija, su querida Emma Swan, vistiendo un hermoso pero sencillo vestido blanco.

–Abuela, abuelo, muchas gracias por traerla aquí. –Decía Emma.

–No tienes nada que agradecer cariño. Blanca Nieves, tenemos que irnos, te dejamos en buenas manos y, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Así fue como ellos se desvanecieron lentamente dejando a madre e hija solas al fin. Nieves no sabía cómo reaccionar, a estas alturas ya no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era la realidad o un invento de su mente.

–Mamá. –Exclamó Emma al tratar de abrazar a su madre.

–No… –Respondía Blanca Nieves aún sin creer que era lo que estaba pasando– Esto no es real, esto es un sueño, tú no estás realmente aquí.

–Pues, eso no es del todo cierto, un sueño es tan real como tú lo creas, yo estoy aquí porque me necesitas, y hasta que dejes de hacerlo no me iré de tu lado.

–Emma… mi niña.

Nieves abrazó a Emma de una forma tal que jamás lo había hecho, quería creer muy en el fondo que esto era verdad, que lo que tenía enfrente no era solo cosa de su imaginación que su hija había vuelto a ella, que había encontrado el camino de vuelta de la oscuridad.

–Emma, te he extrañado tanto, ¿en dónde has estado? Todos estamos perdidos sin ti, ya nadie es el mismo en Storybrooke, Killian, él perdió la esperanza después de mucho tiempo, hija, por favor, vuelve. –Decía su madre envuelta en un mar de llanto.

–Lamento haberlos dejado de esa manera, era la única forma de salvarlos a todos.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? ¿Estás bien?

–No me es tan fácil volver en este momento, no quiero volver hasta que aprenda a dominar esta oscuridad, digamos que por el momento prefiero seguir combatiendo esto sola, no quiero ponerlos en riesgo.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? ¡Sí estás aquí!

–Sí, pero solo por un momento, creo que esto fue gracias a mis nuevos poderes y a la conexión emocional que tengo contigo, no entiendo bien cómo funciona todavía. –Contestaba Emma dejando escapar una risita.

–Oh Emma, perdóname, no he sido una buena madre contigo, te he perdido 3 veces hasta ahora, me duele perderte de nuevo y hay veces que ya no creo soportarlo.

–Mamá, no te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo y espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no tienes idea de cuánto los he extrañado pero esto que hago es por su bien, esta oscuridad es tan intensa que hay instantes en los que no la puedo controlar. No tengo nada que perdonarte porque no has hecho nada malo, no eres una mala madre, eres la madre que siempre deseé.

Emma comenzó a llorar de la emoción de ver a su madre de nuevo después de 6 largos meses de tortuosa oscuridad, era bueno para ella saber que alguien todavía esperaba por ella, le hacía bien saberse amada. Nieves tomó a su hija de los hombros y delicada y cariñosamente le dio un beso en la frente, seguido de esto la abrazó aún más fuerte que antes y le susurró unas palabras al oído a su primogénita.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Emma.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Lo que oíste mi cielo. –Contestaba Nieves esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

–Gracias mamá, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

–Jamás olvidaré uno de los mejores días de mi vida Emma. Tú, tu padre, Henry y Neal son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, los amo a todos y ahora que te veo aquí, puedo ver que tu abuelo tenía razón, siempre debes tener esperanza.

–Te amo y te extraño mamá pero te prometo que pronto estaremos todos juntos otra vez. Temo dejarte y no quiero hacerlo pero tengo que, es un tanto difícil dominar esta nueva magia y estoy comenzando a perder el control. Por favor diles a todos que los amo, sobre todo a Henry y a Killian, diles que jamás pierdan la esperanza, y recuerda que esto es tan real como tú lo sientas. –Le pedía Emma a su madre mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

– ¡Emma! ¡No te vayas!

–Tengo que hacerlo, fue bueno verte mamá, por cierto, dale un beso a mi hermanito de mi parte.

– ¡Emma! ¡Lo quieras o no te encontraremos, te lo prometo!

–Lo sé y es lo que espero. Oye, sonará a capricho pero quisiera comer pastel de cumpleaños y beber una tasa de chocolate con canela cuando todo esto termine, ¿qué dices?

–Que no solo será un pastel.

–Adiós mamá.

–Hasta pronto Emma.

* * *

–Blanca Nieves. Nieves. Despierta. –Decía David, moviéndola del hombro para despertarla.

– ¿D-David? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Contestaba Nieves todavía abrazando la chaqueta de Emma.

–Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Desperté esta mañana y al ver que no estabas con Neal, imaginé que estabas aquí arriba, por cierto, alguien ya tiene hambre. –Exclamaba David con Neal en brazos.

–Pues no podía dormir y algo me hizo subir hasta acá.

– ¿Algo cómo qué?

–No sé cómo explicarlo, fue algo así como un presentimiento.

Después de unos segundos, cuando Nieves aterrizó completamente en el mundo real recordó ese maravilloso sueño y el día tan especial que era ese.

– ¡David!

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Tuve un sueño maravilloso, y lo mejor fue que hablé con Emma.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Ambos bajaron y Nieves le contó todo su sueño a David y le dijo que Emma se había comunicado con ella gracias a sus nuevos poderes, le dijo todo lo que Emma quería decirle y no podía hacer contacto con él. Al escuchar a su esposa, David comenzó a sentir paz en su interior al saber que su hija seguía siendo ella y que estaba luchando para volver a casa. De repente, Blanca Nieves fue a la cocina, tomó un pequeño cupcake y una vela, la encendió y cerró los ojos.

–Feliz Cumpleaños, Emma. –Exclamó Nieves antes de soplar la vela.

Cuando la sopló, entraron Henry y Regina quienes se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos al igual que David quien, además derramaba una lágrima de felicidad al ver que su amada había vuelto a ser la misma, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

–Abuela, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Preguntaba Henry.

–Ven cielo, hay algo que quiero contarte.

 **Fin**


End file.
